La confesión
by Rowan Katrina Lincurt Atem
Summary: No escuches las historias que te cuentan de la calle del terror. Los amigos de Bella odiaban a James. Todos deseaban que estuviera muerto. Pero... un asesinato. Uno de ellos confiesa haberlo hecho. ¿guardaran el secreto? "todos humanos"


**1**

¿Qué harías si un amigo tuyo te llevara aparte y te dijera que quiere confesarte algo?

¿Y si un amigo tuyo te confesara que ha cometido un asesinato y te explicara que no se lo debes decir a nadie? ¿Si te pidiera que lo guardaras en secreto?

¿Qué harías?

¿Contárselo a tus padres? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Tratar de convencerlo para que se lo dijera a sus padres? ¿Explicárselo a tus padres?

¿O les guardarías el secreto?

No es una decisión fácil, ¿verdad? Tengo diecisiete años y a veces creo que tengo respuestas para todo, pero cuando un amigo muy íntimo nos llamo a todo el grupo para que fuéramos a su casa y nos confeso el asesinato… Bueno… ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

Les contare algo: ese día, un día cálido y primaveral de finales de mayo, cuando mis amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale vinieron a casa después de clases, la palabra asesinato ni se nos había pasado por la cabeza.

El aire era fresco y dulce. El viento agitaba las brillantes hojas verdes en lo alto de los viejos árboles del jardín trasero de mi casa. Y los tulipanes rojos, ordenados en fila, ondeaban armoniosamente en el arriate situado a un lado del garaje.

Todo el jardín resplandecía bajo la luz del sol del atardecer. Alice, Rosalie y yo dejamos las mochilas sobre la hierba, nos sentamos en el suelo, extendimos las piernas y expusimos los rostros al sol.

Rosalie se aparto del rostro la ondulada cabellera rubia platino de la cara. El sol iluminaba sus ojos verdes. Los cerró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la luz.

—Bella, ¿has tomado el sol desnuda alguna vez?—me preguntó.

La pregunta nos hizo reír a Alice y a mí. Rosalie siempre trataba de sorprendernos.

— ¿Quieres decir en el jardín?—le pregunté.

—No. En la playa—repuso ella bruscamente. Rosalie era incapaz de contestar pacientemente a mis preguntas estúpidas. Hacía poco tiempo que la conocíamos y a veces me daba la sensación de que yo no le caía demasiado bien.

—Un invierno, mis padres me llevaron a una isla del Caribe que se llama Saint Croix y allí fuimos a una playa nudista—explico Rosalie aún con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo mientras recordaba.

— ¿Te quitaste el bañador?—le pregunto Alice.

Rosalie rió disimuladamente.

—Sólo tenía siete años.

Las tres nos echamos a reír.

Alice se levanto y balanceo de un lado a otro su lindo pareo que siempre utilizaba cuando tomamos el sol.

— ¿Bella porque no entramos?—me pregunto—. ¡Creo que ya estoy bastante morena!

Rosalie y yo reímos de nuevo. Alice nunca cambiaria ese color tan pálido ni aunque se expusiera a las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

Extendí la mano para que Alice me ayudara a levantarme.

— ¿Es que no puedes estar más de cinco minutos en el mismo sitio?—la reñí.

Alice y yo somos amigas desde el colegio, así que la conozco bien; pero me parece que los demás se sorprenden de lo nerviosa que es, de lo deprisa que habla, de su forma de mover constantemente los ojos hacia uno y otro lado tras las gafas de montura de plástico que siempre lleva.

La única palabra que puede utilizarse para definirá a Alice es apasionada.

Es lista, y agradable, y divertida y… apasionada.

Me recuerda a uno de esos viejos juguetes que tienen tantos parches que, al final, de repente, se rompen por todas partes a la vez.

La cuestión es que tiro de mí hasta que me puse de pie y las tres arrastramos las mochilas hasta la casa. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa redonda de la cocina, con latas de refresco y un platón de nachos.

Evidentemente empezamos a hablar de chicos, sobre todo de Edward y de Jasper.

Edward Masen es otro chico del grupo, un amigo de la infancia. Debo confesar que últimamente he deseado que se convierta en algo masque un amigo. Creo sinceramente que Edward y yo haríamos muy buena pareja. Más o menos.

Pero esa es otra historia.

En realidad me temo que Edward no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que siento por él, ni se lo imagina.

Jasper Whitlock, es otro buen amigo, lleva un mes saliendo con Rosalie; así es como ella se introdujo a nuestro grupo.

Pobre Jasper, desde que Rosalie se intereso por él, no sale de su asombro. Esta muy aturdido.

Es un chico muy tímido y tranquilo. En el instituto de Shadyside no se le considera un chico socialmente activo o precisamente un chico atractivo, por eso no acaba de creerse que una chica tan guapa piense en él como un Brad Pitt.

Tiene suerte, ¿no? Bueno para ser sincera, Alice y yo estábamos tan sorprendidas de la elección de Rosalie como el propio Jasper.

Pero esa también es otra historia.

Así que nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y nos pusimos a hablar de chicos y a divertirnos. Y luego empezamos con el tema de la fiesta. La gran fiesta.

Una fiesta en la casa de Tanya y su novio Emmett es todo un acontecimiento. Tanya es la chica más rica del instituto de Shadyside. Su padre es el propietario de al menos un centenar de grandes almacenes por lo que la casa fue regalo de su parte. Viven en una enorme mansión de piedra en North Hills, vigilada por perros guardianes y cerca de vallas muy altas.

Tanya ha invitado a toda la clase del último curso y ha alquilado dos conjuntos de música que tocaran en el jardín, uno llamado Earshot, y Kidneythieves que volaran expresamente desde los Ángeles para actuar en la fiesta, o al menos eso es lo que Tanya nos ha asegurado a todos.

Tanya no es una de las chicas más agradables que conozco. En el instituto, nadie la votaría en un concurso de miss simpatía, pero ¿a quien le importaba eso? ¡Todos nos moríamos de ir a su fiesta!

Así que estuvimos hablando de la fiesta. Alice estaba preocupada porque no sabía que iba a ponerse.

—La fiesta será al aire libre ¿no?—empezó a decir—. Y todavía hace fresco por la noche. Pero no quiero ponerme nada demasiado grueso porque pienso bailar todo el rato y si voy de manga larga o con un jersey…

En ese momento deje de escucharla. Era la típica Alice, frenética, preocupada, y hablando tan deprisa que resultaba imposible entender una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Todavía estaba parloteando cuando la puesta de la cocina produjo un ruido sordo.

Al ver que alguien tiraba de la contrapuerta y la abría si llamar antes, yo me levante de un salto y las tres gritamos.

Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando empezaron los problemas.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno esto es solo un poco de lo que se supone se debe tratar mi historia pero ya conforme vaya avanzando les dire mas por lo mientras ahi esta disfrutenla.**


End file.
